Life Lessons
by TheCrimsonQuill579
Summary: When a newborn cat is left on the side of a road and has to find her own way in life will she come out of the other side unharmed of fall into the depths of evil...
1. Chapter 1 - In The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**Hi Just letting you know that this is my first fan fiction and any criticism would be accepted and taken on board :) i am best at writing descriptive pieces but after reading alot of fan fiction they have inspired me to try my best and write some stories of my own. i understand that it probably wont be the best but well practice makes perfect. reviews will be greatly appreciated as it will help with a confidence boost and help me to improve this as i have improved it already but would like to know what others think. anyway ill stop talking now and let you read :)**

The sun cast its warm orange glow across the harsh rugged landscape as it rose steadily, taking the moons place. A small she-kit huddled against a tree, her fragile form pressed against the rough trunk. As she slept her body twitched, troubled dreams haunting her mind and soul. She dreamt of abandonment, being dumped from the car window, her lithe body rolling and flailing, over and over, like a stuck record. Suddenly a noise nearby pulled her from her broken slumber and opening her blue eyes wearily she peered round the small grassy field. On the other side of the field a pair of eyes glowed through the murky shade of the trees overhead, focusing on her. The pair of eyes belonged to a grey and black queen whose coat was shaggy with neglect. As she started to cautiously approach, her clear limp became noticeable and made one of her hinds legs drag slightly. "Who are you?! Stay away from me!" The small kit called, fear lacing her words. "I am not a danger to you... they call me Grizabella" she quietly answered, a hint of sorrow showing as she spoke her name. "Come with me, I know a place where you will be safe" she mewed gently. The white she-kit thought about it carefully, unsure of whether to trust this stranger, but decided to follow as dark clouds had started to roll across the sky. "What is your name?" The old queen asked, "I... I'm not sure, I... don't think I have a name..." She replied her head and ears drooping. "I heard them use the word Felicity before though" she added her voice a quiet whisper and her tail went limp, trailing along the dusty ground. Grizabella glanced down at the kit walking beside her a worried look on her face. Her white fur was tangled and stained with mud, and the only distinguishable marking was the black patch around her eyes like a mask. Her body was frail and delicate looking, almost like she was made of glass, ready to break at the slightest touch...

After some time they came to a small alleyway at the edge of the city, a damp chill hung in the air. She led the way to a small metal container and entered through the small opening in the front. Felicity stopped outside wondering whether to trust the old queen and follow her inside. A loud rumble was heard and rain started to fall from the dusky grey clouds overhead, startling her. Quickly she darted inside the dark container and glanced around at the bare walls inside. A worn down pillow was the only piece of furniture and did nothing to brighten up the run down den the queen called home. Grizabella placed down the mouse they had caught earlier (with some difficulty) and gave it to the young kit who accepted happily as she had not eaten for some time and not felt the touch of kindness before in her short life so far. Afterwards she stretched out and sleep took over her tired body, taking her into the darkness and cradling her until the morning sun would rise...

Meanwhile Grizabella watched over the young kit, regret flowing through her veins. The Thoughts began to tear at her mind like razor blades... What have I done?...

* * *

**Hopefully if you are reading this note then it means that you have read this chapter yay :D thanks for that. i would just like to say i know it is short but i have never been good at starting stories off so im sure they will get longer as i get into it... i will try to update regularly but i have GCSE's coming up and obviously coursework and homework too -_- so will try to get as much done as i can :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Evil approaches

**Hi here is another installment to this story. Hopefully it is better than the first chapter and will get more interesting soon I promise :)**

**Disclaimer (for whole story, I forgot to add it in chapter 1) - I own nothing but the OC's and the Plot, Cats belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S Eliot**

* * *

Felicity awoke from her surprisingly peaceful slumber to find the den empty and with no sign of Grizabella. Getting up was hard for the sleepy kit and she was tempted to curl back up again, but the lack of Grizabella set an uneasy presence in the air. Heading outside she looked around in the small alleyway for any sign of her, but was left without even a single scent. So with the moon rising higher into the sky she stalked out into the dark city...

When the moon was high in the sky Felicity still hadn't caught sign of Grizabella and was going out of her mind with worry. She curled up in an empty cardboard box and tried to get a little sleep as she was exhausted from the hours of searching. However just as sleep was starting to wash over her a harsh, evil laugh sprung out and echoed around the alleyway Making Felicity cower away at the back of the box, hiding her head in her front paws. A shadow cast over the entrance and shortly after a pair of emerald eyes stared in.

"Well, well, well what have we here..." Said a voice

Felicity peeked up and noticed a tall tomcat standing in the Opening, staring at her with menacing eyes. She noticed that he was ginger but also had deep scarlet and black that contrasted against the orange. His claws were long and sharp-looking and his coat looked very shaggy and matted, like it hadn't been groomed or cleaned in a long time. The most threatening thing about this cat though was his eyes, they were a brilliant emerald but had that spark in them that made you fear the next move he was going to make.

"Are you lost?... Such a shame for a young kit like you to be wandering the streets all alone isn't it" he said with a mocking tone to his deep voice. Felicity coward even more when she sensed that the mere presence this cat wasn't a good one, and although young her already sensitive nose picked out the faint scent of pain and misery coming from him, Causing her fur to stand on end.

"Stay away from me!" She growled her ears flattening against her head, trying to make herself look more threatening than she actually was.

"Oh... You don't know what you have gotten yourself into!" He replied an evil smile spread across his face and a menacing gleam in his eyes as they glared down at hers. She met his Gaze and taking him by surprise, barreled into him with unusual strength that no kitten should have at that age, sending him into the wall. She bolted away before he could recover and standing up he glared after her, eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You won't Get away with this!" He hissed quietly before vanishing without a trace into the Still night air.

* * *

**I Think we all know who the certain Ginger cat is :) this wasn't how i actually planned my chapter to go it just happened and so im just going to roll with it and see where it takes me... im sure said ginger cat is going to be popping up again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Learning to trust

**A/N: after chapter 2 seems to have took a life of its own the plan I made has kind of gone out of the window ;) so I'm just going to see where it takes me...**

* * *

She ran and ran, the haunting laugh ringing in her ears and echoing in her mind. She ran until her heart beat ruthlessly against her ribcage and every breath she took burned like a flame. She ran until darkness edged her vision and she felt like the next step she took would be her last before the darkness captured her. Suddenly her legs gave way beneath her and sent her tumbling into a park. Groaning she lay there, the wind knocked out of her tiny fragile body and waited for the dull pain in her head to pass before she tried to stand again. Pain shot up her legs and back and she pulled herself to her paws and limped towards an old shed she spotted nearby. Luckily the shed was empty and didn't look like it was occupied, so curling up in the corner she let exhaustion take over her and she slept. However she hadn't slept for very long when the nightmares that were becoming ever more constant began...

_She ran and ran, trying to get away from the unending darkness that was trying to engulf her, engulf everyone, and engulf everything. Her heart hammered and her paws burned but still she ran, eyes wild with fear. All around her phantoms started appearing, creeping forward and reaching out with their ghostly fingers. Then suddenly she was falling, down into a dark abyss, menacing sounds echoing all around and filling her ears. She closed her eyes willing it to stop, for her to wake up... _

At the same time a black and white tom was out patrolling the nearby territory when suddenly a small whimpering noise rang out, attracting his attention. He stopped, looking around for the source of the noise and his gaze came to rest on a small shed in the distance. Curiously he crept forwards and wasn't prepared for what he saw. A small kitten was sleeping in the corner, tossing and whimpering in her sleep, her face tensed with worry. She looked only a few months old and as he crept forwards he saw that she was underweight and you could see her ribs protruding prominently from her sides. Gently shaking her he shrunk down on his front paws, trying to make himself seem smaller so that she wouldn't be frightened. Her eyes shot open and at first looked around dazed but when they landed on him they widened in shock and fear.

"Hey, Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you... What are you doing here?" He asked gently, sensing that she was scared.

"I...I...I was abandoned, and I met a queen and she took me in... But in the morning she was gone a...and I tried looking for her but, I couldn't find her" she said her voice a quiet, trembling whisper. His eyes widened in shock.

_How could anyone do this to such a young kitten!_? The tom thought his hackles rising with his anger. Suddenly a small whimper caught his attention and brought him back to his senses.

"Sorry" he said gently "It just makes me angry to think how anyone can do this! I know how it feels..." He trailed off his face pained as he remembered.

"What's your name" the small voice asked, blue eyes gazing up at him.

"My name is Alonzo...do you have a name?" He asked her glad she seemed to be opening up and trusting him somewhat as he stretched out next to her.

"Felicity" she replied, glad to have company. And company whom she didn't think would turn around and abandon her the first chance he got. Alonzo stood up and beckoned to her.

"I know a place where you will be safe" he said, looking at her. Felicity's eyes lit up momentarily but then fell to the floor.

"But why would you want me? I'm just a burden..." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought and he was sure they dulled to a murky grey momentarily. With a soft sigh Alonzo went over to her and nuzzled her head fur. Even though she had only just met him she trusted him and started purring softly, something she hadn't done for a long time...

* * *

**Aww that chapter was slightly happier I guess at the end anyway... It probably will get darker though sometime soon because I find it easier writing darker scenes (and reading them) so yeah... Thanks for reading so far :)**

** The Beta reader has read, edited, and approved this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Just to say

**This isn't a new chapter sadly (though I have chapter 4 waiting to be finished) I just wanted to say that I might not post for a while like I used to because unfortunately my GCSEs are starting on Monday and I'm kinda busy trying to prepare for them so the chapter has been sitting there for at least a month. I will finish it eventually so thank you for waiting patiently :) **


End file.
